


Tutus

by Mattition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet about Mr. Winchester's favorite pupil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutus

Cas is obsessed with ballerinas.

And not the way a teenage boy should be, no, Cas wants to be a ballerina. He wears tutus and ballet slippers and leotards and shaves his legs and goes to the ballet studio where Mr. Winchester teaches and watches the man guide six year olds through simple things like the positions until the little kids leave and Dean starts a routine, dancing light on his feet, complete with jetés and that thing where you go up on your tippy toes.

And Cas is so mesmerized, he doesn’t even register that Dean is getting closer until he’s right there, up close and personal, panting and leaning into the twink’s space so that Cas has no choice but to drop to his knees and make Dean’s toes curl.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is deanpunchester


End file.
